A somewhat glorious upgrade
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: Viktor decides to upgrade that third hand of his. Rated M for a reason. Two(three?) shot.
1. In the lab

_For FoudreWraith. I hope I did a good job with it! To everyone else, warning, non human lemon ahead XD_

"Interesting.'' Mused a soft, robotic like voice as it's host eyed the object in front of him. "Let me note this.''

Viktor led his pen back to the notebook in front of him, the sound of whirring and buzzing having long become white noise. It was noon, but he wouldn't have known that. The perfect lighting in his small lab was all he'd seen for the last thirty plus hours. Two thickly filled notebooks lay stacked near him.

"Yes...just a few more adjustments.''

With that, he lowered his pen and raised a now piping hot tool to his grasp. It hissed as it connected with the cold metal that was his hand. He tilted his head, contemplating the angle in which he would begin working on the project before him.

"Eh...hm...where do I start this time?''

Viktor gently tapped the tool against his palm before leaning forward, his questioned answered rather quickly. Time passed again, very slowly as he used the heated piece of machinery to burn shut his recently finished augmentation. When he was finished, his third arm would be even more perfect.

Viktor sat back in his chair, a sigh of relief leaving him as he did so. It had officially been over forty hours. Despite this, tiredness was not upon him. It was satisfaction with his work that had led him to take a break. Four books had been filled, and the hand attached to his upper left shoulder had officially been upgraded in the perfect way. As of now, it would be able to more efficiently act as his brain wants versus spoken command. Whatever needed most in a given situation, just in case he wasn't able to say what he actually needed. It would, going forward, act as an extension of himself despite being it's own entity. It's artificial intelligence would, hopefully, be less bothersome and work more like his right and left hands. It was pleasing, for the most part, to be left to his thoughts. As usual he would sit and think until he felt compelled to either continue, or test his new upgrades. Perhaps he would test the lasers on his own personal hard rock, the closest thing he had to mimic the material in Jayce's hammer.

 _"Jayce.''_ He thought bitterly, his head tipping back and his left hand curling into a fist.

The name itself as it appeared in his head was enough to irritate him. Each time he thought of it; each time he saw the Piltovian he'd remember the day his creations were destroyed. It'd been a fluke. Jayce had only managed to destroy them in a desperate strike. That fact infuriated Viktor even more.

" _Damn him_.'' He said aloud. ''One day I will rip that pathetic hammer of yours to pieces. I'll rip _you_ to pieces and I'll show everyone how much of a hero you aren't.''

The thought earned him a small shudder. Being able to release all of his spite on the one responsible for how much trouble he'd been caused made his pants outright tighten. Another sigh left him as he dropped his cheek to his palm. Perfection? He would never have it until he was fully enhanced. Until all of his humanity was gone. Despite his power and lack of ability to feel fear, tiredness, or pain, there were still two annoyingly _human_ emotions he couldn't seem to rid himself of. One of which was spite towards the one who'd destroyed months of his work. The other...

"Ahh...it's been too long, hasn't it?'' He asked to the darkened room around him.

His member seemed to answer by giving an eager throb against his pants. A 'tch' of irritation left him as his eyes slipped shut. While opting to ignore his still human parts, he felt his non human one moving. One eye opened and he raised his head, a very faint, very momentary surprise filling him at the sight before him.

"Stop that.'' He commanded firmly, the newly upgraded hand pulling down his zipper as he did so. He repeated himself after a moment, his eyebrow twitching in irritated disbelief as the hand skillfully opened his pants.

''What do you think you are-'' He froze, opting for that than to release the gasp that had nearly cut his sentence short.

The hand continued, it's cold yet smooth palm gripping him with an appealing gentleness. He sighed, more confused than irritated. Was the human side of him in this aspect truly that deep in supressed desire?

"That is...not what I programmed you for.'' Viktor drawled as his hardness was softly stroked. His voice came out a tad softer than usual. After a short moment a breath was drawn in.

"Whatever...'' He said, his voice a mixture of dismissal and acceptance. "Do as you wish...I will not enjoy this.''

Despite his words, however, the piece of him still human throbbed with pleasured excitement, and it wasn't long before he felt overwhelmingly compelled to lean his head back again. Damn this human side of him, and damn this hand for indulging it. Why on earth couldn't he rid himself of such desires? He could go days without sleep...but not a few month's without physical pleasure? It was madness. Madness he wanted to rid himself of. Despite this, it was annoyingly clear the only way he would be 'rid' of these desires would be to relieve them. His artificial intelligence had known it too. Despite his annoyance with that fact, his left hand clenched in pleasure and he inhaled almost sharply as the hand tightened. It seemed to be making sure his wandering thoughts hadn't done much to distract him from what was happening. Viktor's breathing began to speed up despite his best efforts. He wanted to refuse enjoying this; this shameful act of human desire. His member throbbed again, a line of precum shooting out in response to the stroking it was getting. Eventually he groaned softly, a confession for his craving for more slipping out with it.

"Faster...''

He was obliged instantly, the hand speeding up to a pace that relieved the craving for an even firmer touch. He hated what he was allowing to happen, and even more-so he hated that it felt so good. He pictured a future in which he would never need pleasures such as this; a future full of naught but metal and efficiency. A future where Jayce was exposed for the false hero he is. One where all of his pent up feelings of anger and spite were released slowly and methodically to the one who's caused them. He pictured the face Jayce might have, or the obscenities he'd yell as his 'indestructible' hammer was shattered in front of him. How inferior Jayce would feel and be. How he would strip the 'hero' of everything. Pride, power, and position. It was a delicious thought; one that's effect on his body caused a moan to slip from his mouth. That was bad. He hadn't intended to grow _more_ aroused.

Viktor gasped, the hand moving in ways that felt too good to deny. It was as if he were doing it himself accept his changes in preference from moment to moment were satisfied seconds before they came to surface. He'd fallen in too deep and hadn't yet realized it. He was so caught up in the feeling the hand began to effortlessly pleasure him based on the dopamine trails it received. It took all of him to not sit there squirming and moaning like some boy having his first session. His breathing, try as he may to keep it steady, quickly turned into soft pants and then low moans.

'I'm getting close...'

His heart pounded at the thought, a rare feeling. He was excited beyond all measure and ready to rid himself of the bothersome feeling. For relief, not pleasure. He wanted relief...and it was agonizingly close to being upon him. As if in response to his thoughts, the hand stopped all at once. It gripped him firmly and began to send soft pulses of electricity through his member. In response he began to throb uncontrollably, a gasp of pleasured shock escaping at the sudden change in stimulation. Viktor spread his legs, wanting to feel more of it. Both of his free hands clenched the armrests they each rested on. Why on earth was this happening to _him_ of all people? Why was he on the brink of- his thoughts halted as the pulses continued, shock-waves traveling up his groin, down his legs, and across his thighs. It was too much. Too breathtakingly good. He wanted to cum now. Needed it in that moment more than anything else. With breath shaking in desperation, he shudders almost violently as a release tears through him. For a moment all he can do is sit there, his lips tucked in a final effort to not voice his pleasure(even alone in the depths of his lab). The heat shoots from him in hard, thick, splurts; suddenly he can't help himself and moans out loud, all composure gone as he lets the hand relieve his tension. His face isn't spared in the initial shots and the rest, he assumed, had covered the hand on him. He exhales in pleasure with each pulse, his member shamelessly releasing all it has to offer. The pulses slow with speed and intensity as his own throbs do, as if making sure to not overwhelm him. He keeps his eyes shut, the pants slowing and turning into soft moans while the ai massages him fully through his orgasm. Eventually all goes still. The machine herald didn't allow himself to think about how good it'd felt.

After a few moments, however, he raises his head to look at his lap. The mess there makes him grimace. He hadn't expected there to be so _much._ The hand releases him and sits there for a moment, hovering above Viktors member before self cleaning and then moving to clean him as well. As he catches his breath, he once again leans his head back, this time with his left hand raising to rest on his chest where his heart was still pounding. He partly couldn't believe what'd just happened.

"Next time...'' He began. The hand paused and turned partly palm up as if waiting for instruction. He hadn't thought to question it's sudden eagerness to listen. A genuinely tired sigh left him and his eyes slipped shut as he thickly drawled, ''Never mind.''


	2. On the rift

_Welllp. This was supposed to be a one-shot but now it's a two shot I guess XD This is for all you guys who wanted to see more. Enjoy!_

"Welcome, to summoners rift.''

Viktor's eyes scanned the familiar area around him. His teammates each scattered to their respective lanes as his summoner led him down mid.

"Analyzing approach.'' He said to his summoner.

"Good idea.'' Came the response.

The summoner revealed as he walked, who he would be fighting against this game. Pictures flashed in his head of the enemy teams marksman, support, mid laner, and jungler. The top lane, however, nearly made him stop in his tracks. His hand twitched and his heart thudded once. Jayce.

"Minions have spawned.''

"Alrighty...let's start death ray first.'' Viktor heard his summoner say.

"Of course.''

Viktor played with utmost efficiency against Veigar up until when the yordle had reached level three. A single stun and his health was at nearly ten percent. His summoner pulled him back to heal. As he ran back to lane, annoyed at the recall that seemed way too early, his mind wandered to Jayce. It'd been months since he'd last seen the 'hero' on the rift. He'd be able to hurt him. Kill him even. Watch that stupid hammer fly from his hands as Jayce thudded to the ground. Over and over. It was a delicious thought. One that caused his pants to tighten ever so slightly as he jogged. Before he could redirect his thoughts, his third hand whirred, extended, and reached towards his lap.

'' _S_ _top that_.'' He insisted, his voice holding a hint of panic as his AI shut off it's battle mode. Right there in the middle of battle. It suddenly occurred to him that he had augmented it to respond to what his body wanted too well. He cursed himself outright for not making adjustments after his first incident with it. A small part of him wondered if he hadn't in subconscious hopes of what'd happened being repeated. It was a ridiculous thought, but nothing else seemed to be able to explain why he hadn't ensured the AI wouldn't ignore his words in light of his physical desires. He swore as he felt his summoner try and use his death-ray on a clump of low health minions, only to have nothing happen.

"Viktor?'' He heard his summoners voice in his head. "The deathray is grayed out...but you've plenty of mana.''

His heart began to pound in outright panic. He had no idea how to respond. He peered down the lane, grateful at least, that his opponent had already gone back to re-arm. He shoved his staff into the hands palm the way he normally would while 'going idle' and was grateful for the delay in it's decent to his pants.

"I have...no idea what is wrong.''

"Maybe it's an issue on my end...let me reset our connection. The team will expect you back in five minutes.''

When his summoner left he would be able to act on his own. The severing of their mental link ensured that he would at least be able to have a moment alone. The spawn pad, he knew, could be seen by champion and summoner alike. His best bet, despite it's unsafety would be to find a brush somewhere on the rift, and hope to goodness it isn't warded. Viktor felt a soft tailwind leading him back to base as the announcer spoke.

"A summoner has disconnected.''

It wouldn't be long before his summoner would return and guide him back to the rift. Though infuriated with his circumstances, he knew what the best option was. He could, in theory, have the hand occupies with his staff until he could relieve himself more privately. That would, however, leave him vulnerable all game, without even the ability to do basic attacks.

"Damnit all.'' He swore.

Once deep enough in the fog of war, he walked towards the jungle in which blue and gromp rested. The wolves snapped at his feet as he passed. He was almost tempted to hit them, but without his summoner, he could do nothing but walk. After making sure the brush near blue was empty, he walked past gromp and leaned back against the wall in the bush. Logically, no one would gank top through the jungle this way. Not this early in the game anyway. He grabbed the staff from his mechanical hand and sighed as it extended to reach towards his pants almost instantly. He didn't have much time he knew, and plopped his head on the wall behind him, annoyance coursing through him. He felt the somewhat familiar coolness of metal against his member and sighed.

'What have I been reduced to?' He couldn't bring himself to wonder much else. He was the embodiment of a lack of human desire; and yet there he was, mid game hidden in a brush, trying to make himself cum as quickly as possible. It was positively shameful.

Despite his thoughts, a particularly strong tug on his member caused him to gasp(much to his annoyance).

"Hurry up.'' He ordered.

The hand paused, shifted, and tightened; it's cold exterior stroking him with purpose. Up, down, up and back down again. The fingers lightly traced his underside, earning a soft groan in response. Viktor didn't want to focus on the pleasure; he just wanted to be relieved. Despite this, he was led to bite down on his bottom lip as cool fingers glided across his tip, massaging it momentarily. He groaned again, pleasure starting to outwiegh his annoyance. It did feel good. That much he couldn't deny. It became clear after awhile that it felt really good. That didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

'This is awful.' He thought, not wanting to accept the reality of his actions. 'At any moment someone...anyone could see me-'

He inhaled sharply as the thought sends a shock wave of pleasure through him. The small bit of self dignity he had left refused to let him wonder why that'd happened. He wasn't some exhibitionist pervert. This was all just a means to an end. All just a means...to release. The best solution given the situation. Logical thought after thought filled his head, somehow managing to justify what he was doing as anything but losing himself to desire.

He tucked his lips in as he throbbed hard against the cool metal; the moan he'd been trying to suppress escaped through his nose instead. Annoyed, he covered his own mouth. He was in public, in a place where getting caught could mean his very reputation. He was exposed, vulnerable, and in one of the most compromising positions one could be caught in. He felt ashamed, irritated, and aroused all at once. His face flushed with the mixture. It was sick. Perverted. Immoral on so many levels. Despite all of this...why the _hell_ did it feel so good?

He didn't have to wonder long. The hand was steadily busy trying to bring him to release; and his thoughts had sped along the process. The hand tightened once more, and began to move faster. It's goal to bring it's creator to release seemed almost fervent. Unlike a human, it didn't need positive reinforcement in the form of moans and gasps to keep going. Viktor damned that fact, unable to believe the AI wasn't feeding of the way he groaned and bucked his hips whenever his tip was massaged in _just_ the right way.

'Yes...right there...' The thought slipped through before he could stop it, and in response he was rewarded with an even firmer touch. He damned the thing for knowing how to pleasure him so well. Viktor pressed his left hand more firmly against his lips, muffling a louder moan as his member throbbed with pleasured excitement. He couldn't deny that it was very quickly becoming less a means to an end and more one to feel good. He wanted to feel good. He enjoyed every stroke, tug, and gentle pull he'd been getting. As much as he hated the desire; he wanted to release it all. _God_ did he want it.

''Mmmph...''

An almost pathetic sounding whimper escaped him as his entire body began to shudder with desire. He was getting close. The onset even more powerful than before when this'd happened. His third hand continued even still, giving him nice firm strokes that increased in speed with every passing second. It was overwhelmingly good. He tipped his head back, his free palm resting on the wall behind him. His release felt so needed he couldn't help but thrust his hips forward against the hand. So deliciously close; he needed this. He needed it so bad. Another light brushing of fingers over his throbbing tip sent him over the edge. Shuddering, he could do naught but sit there at the mercy of his own creation as an unrestrained moan escaped him.

''Don't...stop.'' He managed in a gravely voice, his member throbbing uncontrollibly with the pleasure it both felt and craved more of. His AI seemed almost happy to oblige with this request, once again rubbing at his tip with cold fingers as it stroked him. Viktor released a desperate cry as his orgasm seemed to overtake him all at once. He'd lost himself and wasn't returning until the release was out of him. It was then when he heard the voice.

"Viktor...?''

He opened his eyes and had just enough time to glimpse the source of the voice. There stood Jayce, his hammer raised, his hair wind tossed, and his face scarlet from battle. Viktor's heart thudded in tune with the throbbing down below. This was not happening.

'God no...not him...why him of all people-'

"Viktor what the hell are you-''

Viktor's eyes snapped shut, his face flushing with an unbearable heat as the hand paused to deliver a familiar pulsing. Already at the point of no return, he could do naught but muffle yet another groan behind his hand as he found his release. An unthinkably complicated mixture of feelings filled him as felt the physical relief pouring from him in sight of the man he hated most. He heard nothing but the sound of his cum lightly splattering against the grass as his member eagerly throbbed, needing what it was getting despite the situation. It pulsed in tune with the electricity. Try as he might to hold it in, a moan pleasured enough to make even Avarosa blush escaped from Viktor as he came, the heat pouring from his member in a way too satisfying for words. Jayce stood there, his face the embodiment of shock.

'We thought he was away because of his summoner...he's been...'

It was a sight, the machine herald losing himself to pleasure in such a way. Jayce had never even seen him raise his voice minus the time he'd had his machines destroyed(courtesy of the Piltovian hero himself). He was usually so proud, composed, and without emotion. It was one of the things that annoyed him most about Viktor. He never _felt_ anything. And yet there he was, so overtaken by his own desire that he'd been led to this. Jayce swallowed, unsure of how to feel about the satisfaction he got in the sight before him. In knowing that the person who hated him most was at their most vulnerable right in front of him. The Viktor in front of him wasn't the man of metal he'd grown to know, but another human driven past their normal ways of being because their desire had driven them to such a place. He wanted to tease him. To laugh at him. To see his humiliation. To finally put him in his place for good, and show him that humanity can never be taken away.

But as Viktor opened his eyes and a look of horror crossed his desire-stricken face, Jayce could do naught but stare.

'He looks so...pathetic.'

"Jayce...'' Viktor managed, his voice a mixture of angry disbelief and humiliation. His face was hotter than it'd felt in years. He'd just shown a part of himself no one was ever meant to see. Jayce had seen him- Shame. He was ashamed. And angry. Why was Jayce even here? And why hadn't he yet done whatever he needed. Why wouldn't he ward? Or attack or... he'd even accept a taunt at this point. It was then when Viktor became annoyingly aware at his blatant disregard for the option of covering his eyes. Jayce had just _stood_ there.

"What are you DOING?!" Viktor wanted to scream with frustration as he urgently closed his own pants. Before he could say anything more, however, Jayce looked up. Viktor felt a familiar warmth as the link to his summoner was restored.

"A summoner has reconnected.''

"Get to lane.'' Jayce said suddenly, raising his hammer as he turned. It pulsed with electricity as if alive. Viktor couldnt help but remember that it'd been his technology that made his ability to used that damned thing possible. "I'll forget this if you forget I didn't kill you.''

Viktor could do nothing but nod as his rival sprinted away towards the baron pit.

"Why are you in the brush...? I thought-''

"Just get me to lane.'' Viktor curtly responded to his summoner.

"Rude. What crawled up your butt Mr. Glorious Evolution?''

Viktor said nothing, relieved as the AI beeped once, battle mode re-engaging with no further issues. Once back in lane he noticed he was down about three levels.

 _'Lovely.'_ He thought.

"Alright...ward for ganks and lets farm up. We've fallen behind.''

Viktor did as he was told, his heart thudding as upon cast he noticed Jayce dangerously close to the brush, scuttle crab one auto away from death. Viktor was sure a flash and half combo from Jayce would end his life. The Hero instead paused, two finger saluted, and ran towards top lane. A sympathy play considering the his obvious damage output. Viktor heard his own teeth grinding as he aggresively tossed a shard of metal towards the yordle in lane with him, his thoughts bitter.

'Far too behind for comfort.'


	3. A bridge in Zaun

_A/N: I don't know what I'm doing but you guys asked for more so...here XD_

''Viktor. Hey. Viktor.''

The machine herald sped up his pace, hoping for a mad moment that he could ignore the person calling out to him.

 _''_ Listen, I just wanna talk.''

He paused, a deep inhale silently filling his lungs. The air was ice cold, but Viktor wouldn't have known that. The the bridge he'd paused on held a thin layer of frost. It took him all of two seconds to decide he didn't want to deal with the Piltovian who'd actually the nerve to yell for him from halfway across town(or so it seemed, anyway).

 _"VIKTOR!"_

And he began to sprint. It'd been two days since he'd seen Jayce either on or off the rift. He'd have preferred two months, or better yet two lifetimes. The thought of facing Jayce after what'd happened was too daunting an idea for Viktor to even consider. He hadn't imagined he'd have to deal with not only the idea of talking with the hero, but that said hero would have _actually_ traveled to Zaun to confront him.

'This isn't me.' Viktor couldn't help but think as his legs carried him across the long bridge, his cloak billowing out behind him in the wind. 'I don't run from people.'

"Don't be immature!''

The voice at his back made his face warm with anger, and he pressed his sprint harder. He knew that eventually Jayce would tire out. All humans did and Viktor wasn't human. Not fully. Not anymore. He was above humanity. He was almost at perfection; part metal and all better than the average person in every way possible. He'd transcended. And he'd prove it by first getting away from the human running after him.

Jayce continued to chase his rival, annoyance at his obvious better speed coming to surface. He slowed, realization hitting him annoyingly hard. 'I'll never catch up to him...'

At the thought, he raised his palm to the side of his mouth and shouted.

 _"Viktor!_ I _JUST_ want to talk to y-''

Jayce's words were cut short by a gasp at the sight before him. The machine herald, in all his perfection, had failed to realize just how covered in ice the bridge was in some places. His left foot flew from under him and Jayce paused, flinching as the impact of metal on ice and pavement filled the air. Viktor groaned in shock despite feeling no pain. Jayce opened one eye, his flinch replacing itself with a smile that held naught but pleasured shock. He quickly covered it with his hand, trying not to appear too excited at his twist of fate. Viktor, upon trying to stand, only managed to slip and fall again in his haste. It took all of Jayce not to stand there laughing at him. It was too perfect.

"Let me help you.'' He said after awhile, jogging over with as much composure as he could muster. It did little to help. Viktor could _hear_ the smile in his rivals voice.

"I don't need your help.'' The Zaunite sharply said, trying for the third time now to stand. "Why are you following me?''

Jayce looked down at Viktor, his arms folded as he watched the man below him try and rise from his knees. He managed to convince himself amusal was the only thing he felt at the sight before him. "Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here. And don't reject my hand.''

Viktor refused an answer, fresh waves of shame coursing through him as his rival towered over him, extending a hand as if he were a child who had fallen and scraped his knee. The same hand that had destroyed his precious machines and their AI's, formed by months of work. The hand that'd assisted in pointing at him, laughing along with the others in the institute at his claim to have created Blitzcrank. The hand that'd always do that _damned_ salute whenever his fans would scream his name. This hand was now hovering in front of his face, and with the dent in his ankle cause by the fall, it was his only means of standing up. Viktor wanted to spit.

"Hurry up.'' Jayce urged, not meeting Viktor's eyes as he spoke. "People are starting to stare.''

"Damn them and damn you.'' He said curtly, surprising Jayce who looked at him.

"Damn _me_?'' Jayce did all he could to hide the annoyance in his voice, his patience starting to wear thin. "You're joking.''

"Get out of here...'' He managed, biting back the explosion of rage that was just below the surface. His situation infuriated him; a feeling not often one the machine herald allowed to come to surface.

"You're in no position to be making demands. If anything...after what I saw...'' He stopped, letting the threat lay unspoken in the air.

Viktor curled his hand into a fist. By that time, people _had_ actually paused to watch the ordeal passing between the two men. Certainly they could hear as well. But certainly Jayce wouldn't have the gall to bring up what'd happened.

"After...what I saw you doing on the rift.'' Jayce finished at the lack of his reaction, his voice low. Viktor seemingly tensed, but before he could react the Piltovian stood upright, his voice louder as he pulled his hand back. "Or would you enjoy having all these people know about it.''

Viktor reached for his hand sharply, the motion itself saying 'shut up'. Jayce, however, noticed the look of panic the machine heralds face held when he continued retracting his hand and made no motion to offer it back. It was only when Viktors free palm touched the ground in his efforts to desperately grab him did Jayce feel satisfied enough to help him to his feet. For Viktor, the shame he felt in such a simple action was almost too much to bear. He stumbled once he got upright and was led silently by Jayce towards the edge of the bridge.

The air grew colder as Viktor stared out across the frozen river, resting his forearms on the arm of the bridge as he did so. He found himself, for once, actually wishing he could feel pain. Then he might know exactly where the damage was with his metallic exterior. Why he couldn't walk without a limp. He dropped his face into his forearms after awhile.

'I'm supposed to be done with these human struggles. Damnit all...'

Though his motion was one of annoyance, Jayce took it as one of defeat and smiled.

"It's alright to be ashamed. I would be if I were you.''

Viktor bit his tongue. He'd instead decided to fill his head with thoughts of how he'd make sure this never happened again. How he would make Jayce pay for-

"Aren't you even going to thank me for helping you up?''

Viktor, once again, said nothing.

"Fine. You wanna explain to me why...'' Jayce began, his voice raising. "IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELDS OF JUSTICE, YOU DECIDED TO-''

Viktor's eyes widened in shock against the darkness that was the fabric of his shirt. He shot up, his hand flying out to cover Jayce's mouth in a moment of panic. He heard gasps of shock from the people around but couldn't bring himself to care as he harshly whispered, "Shhhhutup!"

"Oh...so you _can_ talk.'' Came Jayce's muffled reply.

Viktor's face reddened. He lowered his hand.

"What do you want from me? Whatever it is let us...'' He hesitated, his eyes glancing at the forming crowd. "Go elsewhere.''

Jayce grinned and as he led Viktor down the icy bridge, he threw an arm around him that to the crowd looked friendly but to the limping half human felt anything but.

"You know...that pride of yours really gets you into trouble. Knowing you'd do anything to keep it in tact isn't something you want people aware of.''

Viktor said nothing as they walked, the path of trees at the end of the bridge quickly consuming them in a dense forest. Though he lived there, he had no plans to take Jayce there with him. Ideally he'd be able to lose him and make his own way through the forest. Even more ideally he'd murder Jayce in cold blood and dump him where- no, even better; he'd use his lifeless body to retest the research Jayce had destroyed. He'd slaughter him afterwards. He'd-

"This would be easier if you'd _help_ me a bit here.'' Jayce grunted, shifting as he held Viktor up while walking. "Though...you must be feeling worse than me.''

Viktor ignored him, gruesome thoughts fading as he took in their surroundings. Where could he escape to?

Jayce grinned. "I mean come on. How's the man of metal crippled by a single fall? That's gotta be humiliating. You can't even get home without me.''

Viktor froze. He pieced his words together slowly, as if to not have anger drip through. It did anyway.

"Why...the _hell_ are you here?''

There was a thud as his bottom connected to the ground. Jayce stared down at him, shaking his fist free. _Man_ had that felt good.

"You just...''

"Hit you. Punched the absolute hell of you.''

Viktor's hand curled into a fist. Jayce grabbed a fistful of his hair in response. "And I'll do it again if you question me once more. _I'm_ in control here. You're lucky I don't march down to the institute right now and tell then what a sick fucking pervert you are.''

Jayce's voice dripped with vemon and as Viktor stared at him, he felt another emotion he was certain had been long gone. Fear. Dammit all he was powerless, wasn't he?

 _"You're_ the one who answers to _me_ or else there will be consequences.'' He tightened his hold. "Be grateful at my kindness or suffer the opposite. Am I understood?''

Jayce knew his answer even as he asked. He had seen the flash of fear Viktor's eyes had held. Even still, the slow nod he got in response was too satisfying for words. Jayce shoved his head away and spoke again as he readjusted his own clothing. "Now get up. We have things to talk about and I'm sure you'd like to do so privately.''


End file.
